total_drama_cruiseberryfandomcom-20200215-history
You're Gonna Get Wet
Cast Berryleaf as Noah, Tyler, Bridgette, Lindsay, Gwen, Zoey, and Trent DuncanFanTD as Sky and Duncan A Clockwork Raichu as Cody, Heather, Scott, and Jasmine Queen Courtney as Courtney, Dawn, Brick, Max, and Ella Chris: Last time on Total Drama Cruise! The remaining 19 had to party hard, and I mean par-tay! Sky and Zoey's rivalry progressed, and a new one emerged between Scott and Heather. In the end, the Dirty Swans lost when Scott jumped off the boat to save Courtney and Mike was eliminated. 18 are left. Who will go deaf? Find out right- Gwen: Hey wait a second! My team didn't get our prize yet! Chris: Oh, right. Here's a basket of candy. Go nuts. *hands cody the basket* Anyways, uh...Total Drama Cruise! .*theme song plays* .*breakfast* Sky: *glares at zoey* Gwen: Wow, the food here is actually pretty good. Dawn: We all need to relax Jasmine: Yeah, it's decent. Duncan: It's alright Gwen: *eats a waffle* Ella: LaLaLaLaLaLaLa (music) Tyler: Lay on the bacon! Max: I'll name these my EVIL waffles *nibbles on waffle Noah: I'll have the same as Tyler. Courtney: Ugh these waffles are horrible! Noah: Want some bacon Bridgette? Oh sorry, you're a vegetarian. Forgot! Bridgette: Shut up Noah. Courtney: My lawyer makes better waffles than this Duncan: So when is the challenge? Zoey: Hold on, Sky. You got something on your face Zoey: *punches sky* Sky: Ow! Jasmine: Yeah, I honestly hate the waffles. They are soggy and gross. Dawn: Zoey you have too much hate. Chris: Time for the challenge Noah: I'm still eating braniac. Sky: Yessss Courtney Can we at least have a decent meal? Chris: Sure, I'll ask Chef to come out Duncan: What's wrong with the food princess? Courtney: It's disgusting. Max: Prepare to be EVILED! Courtney: *sighs* What are we doing now? Chris: Today you'll be doing some water-themed challenges. Sky: Yes! I'm a good swimmer. Chris: The first challenge is swimming. Sky: I knew it. Chris: The first 14 to make it from one end of the pool and back can move on to the next challenge. Ella: *sings and gets carried by birds* Jasmine: Should be easy. Chris: Get in the water. Jasmine: *jumps in and swims fast* Sky: *jumps in* Bridgette: *jumps and swims* Chris: Yeah, go. Courtney: *swims* Tyler: EXTREME SPLASHING! *splashes courtney with water* Courtney: Hey watch it Tyler! Tyler: There are no rules in the pool! Max: I hate the water. Gwen: *dunks tyler* Yeah, no rules. *swims* Bridgette: *reaches one end of the pool* Dawn: *floats* Sky: *swims and grab onto Dawn* Dawn: Hey! Sky: *brings Dawn into the water* Dawn: I cannot get wet! Jasmine: *touched one end of the pool and swims back fast* Bridgette: *swims quickly* Ella: *is still being carried by birds* Noah: *pushes cody* Out of the way kid. Cody: *swims over to Noah and grabs on his shoulders* Noah: *screams* Cody: *dunks noah* Cody: *swims* Tyler: *splashes cody* Courtney: *swims vastly* Trent: Hey Gwen, do you like my swimming? Gwen: Shut up Trent, we're not dating anymore! Zoey: Haha Sky, I'm faster than you Sky: *passes Zoey* What do you mean? Bridgette: *reaches second area* Moving on! .*Ella makes it to the finish line* Chris: Ella and Bridgette are moving on to the next challenge! Sky: Moving on? Chris: Yes, moving on. Brick: I'm large and in charge *pushes scott away while wading in the pool* Jasmine: *gets to the other end* Duncan: The finish line is in reach! Courtney: *tired but makes it to the finish line* Trent: *makes it to the end* Duncan: *reaches end* Dawn: * wet and angry* Chris: Bridgette, Ella, Duncan, Trent, Jasmine, and Courtney are moving on...8 spots remain! Scott: *swims and makes it to the end with cody* Dawn: * Makes it to the finish line* *2:17 DuncanFanTD (Max) uses swimming device *2:17 Berryleaf Noah: Let's get them Noah *>.> *2:17 DuncanFanTD (Max) finishes *2:17 Berryleaf Noah: Let's get them Tyler *Tyler: Right on! *2:17 A Clockwork Raichu Cody: Thanks for helping me Scott. *2:18 Queen Courtney Dawn: SKY! *2:18 A Clockwork Raichu Scott: You're welcome, I guess. *2:18 DuncanFanTD Brb *2:18 Berryleaf Tyler: *throws noah at cody* *Noah: AHHHH!!! *lands on cody* *2:18 A Clockwork Raichu *Cody gets knocked over* *2:28 Berryleaf Tyler: Haha Cody! How do you like it when I throw contestants at you? *2:28 Queen Courtney Ella: We need to sing a song *2:29 A Clockwork Raichu Cody: Dude I was already up her and he only knocked me over *here* *2:29 Queen Courtney Ella:And we can all sing along *DuncanFanTD has joined the chat. *2:29 Berryleaf ooc: wb *2:30 Queen Courtney Ooc: Web Duncan *2:30 Berryleaf Chris: Oh, well Scott, Noah, Max, and Cody are done then. 4 spots left *2:30 Queen Courtney Welcome* *2:30 Berryleaf Lindsay: Look how well I can swim! *2:30 Queen Courtney Max: EVIL Is going to win this race *2:31 Berryleaf Tyler: Wait up Lindsay! *.*tyler and lindsay get to the other end* *.*zoey and sky get to the other end* *2:32 Queen Courtney Max: *machine breaks down* *2:32 Berryleaf Chris: Okay so Bridgette, Ella, Duncan, Trent, Jasmine, and Courtney, Scott, Noah, Max, Cody, Tyler, Lindsay, Zoey, and Sky are moving on *2:32 Queen Courtney Max: Work you EVIL Device!! *2:33 Berryleaf Chris: Next you need to hold your breath underwater! The first seven to go back up are out of the challenge! *Chris: Your time starts...now *.*they all go under* *2:33 Queen Courtney Dawn: holds breath easily* *2:34 Berryleaf Trent: *comes back up* Agh! This is brutal! *Chris: Trent, you're out *2:34 Queen Courtney Ella: *sings to the fishes* *2:34 Berryleaf Lindsay: *comes up* Oh my god, that water is so dense! *2:36 Queen Courtney Max: *Comes up* This water is EVIL! *2:37 Berryleaf Duncan: *comes up* I'm out Chris *brb *2:38 Queen Courtney Courtney: * Comes up* *Coughs* *2:39 Berryleaf back *Chris: Two more people need to come up before we move on *Zoey: *comes up and gasps* *DuncanFanTD has left the chat. *2:40 Queen Courtney Sky: *comes up* Ha! *2:40 Berryleaf Chris: Okay you 7, you can come up now *Bridgette: *comes up* *.*everybody comes up except scott* *2:41 Queen Courtney Dawn: *Come up* *2:41 Berryleaf Bridgette: Is he okay? *2:41 Queen Courtney Ella *Come up* *Courtney: um, where's Scott? *2:42 Berryleaf *scott is floating in the water* *2:42 A Clockwork Raichu Jasmine: *comes up* *2:42 Berryleaf Tyler: Oh man, that dude's not alright! *2:43 A Clockwork Raichu Jasmine: *grabs scott* *2:43 Queen Courtney Courtney: oh no! *2:43 Berryleaf Chris: Medics! *2:43 Queen Courtney Dawn: he is in a serious coma *2:44 Berryleaf Chris: Well unfortunately we need to take Scott to the I.C.U. so he's out of the challenge *Chris: Jasmine, Tyler, Bridgette, Cody, Dawn, and Ella. Come follow me to the final challenge of the day *2:45 Queen Courtney Ella *still singing* *2:46 Berryleaf Chris: Get on that platform over there *Chris: And hit eachother with paddles *ooc: guys we need to finish up my mom's family is here *2:46 Queen Courtney Ella: well that sounds dangerous *2:47 Berryleaf Chris: Go! *Tyler: *hits cody with his paddle* *2:47 Queen Courtney Ooc:okay *2:48 Berryleaf Bridgette: *hits ella with her paddle* *Tyler: *tries to hit jasmine but misses and falls off* *2:49 A Clockwork Raichu Cody: *hits Duncan with a paddle* *2:49 Berryleaf Bridgette: *knocks dawn off* *Duncan: What the heck man? We're on the same team *2:49 Queen Courtney Ella: I'll just sing my way through *hits blindly *2:49 Berryleaf Bridgette: *hits jasmine* *Chris: Okay, so the Leafy Ferrets win *2:50 Queen Courtney Ella: * singing while hitting blindly* *2:50 Berryleaf Chris: Unfortunately for Brick, Lindsay, Scott, and Heather, the Dirty Swans are up for elimination *ooc: pm me ur votes *ooc: u vote for brick courtney *2:51 Queen Courtney Dawn: I am going to meditate! *goes to cabin angrily* *2:51 Berryleaf Chris: Time for the elimination. I have 3 lifejackets here and there are four of you *Chris: Lindsay and Brick, you both received zero votes *2:52 A Clockwork Raichu Scott: Hue hue hue... I get more votes *2:52 Berryleaf Chris: Scott, you're in bad condition. And Heather, Scott hates you. *2:52 A Clockwork Raichu Scott: To weeeen. *2:52 Berryleaf Chris: The final lifejacket goes to.... *bum bum bum bum bum bum bum *dramatic music* *Chris: ...Heather. Sorry Scott, your time is up *Chris: Help me throw this guy down the waterslide. *2:53 A Clockwork Raichu Scott: I like clocks. *drooling* *2:53 Berryleaf Lindsay: *grabs scott's feet* *2:54 A Clockwork Raichu Heather: *grabs arms* *Scott: weeeeeeee.. *2:54 Berryleaf Lindsay: 3, 2, 1! *throws scott* *2:54 A Clockwork Raichu Heather: *throws scott* *2:55 Berryleaf *painful sounds are heard* *Chris: Ouch, that's gotta hurt. *Chris: 3 out, 17 left to pout. Who will take the Water Slide of Shame? Find out next time on Total...Drama...CRUISE!